Second Generation Avengers
by baconcake3313
Summary: Alright, what would happen if all the Avengers had kids? Well, this is what would happen. Well, sorta. I'm open for ideas and reviews. Please give me a chance! :D PS: most of the characters are OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Y'all this is my first story and will probably be my last but anyway, I hope you like it. **

**Claimer & disclaimer: techincally these characters are mine. Well except the ones owned by Disney and Marvel. **

Aaron's POV

'Hi, I'm Aaron Rogers. I don't even know why I decided to make this blog but, it's worth a try. My parents are pretty famous, and I guess I am too. My parents are Steve and Peggy Rogers. So, my dad's Captain America. The great American hero. It's not really that fun being his kid. He taught me all this respect stuff that everyone these days has forgotten about. He taught me how to be a gentleman and all that stuff. Not like it's every going to get the girl I want. Anyway, I live in Stark Tower, cause Tony let my parents and when I was born he couldn't really kick them out. I live here with lots of other people. I even have a list.

•Steve Rogers(cause he's my dad)

•Peggy Rogers(cause she's my mom)

•Tony and Pepper Stark(obviously)

•Bruce and Darcy Banner(cause he and Tony are good friends)

•Thor and Jane(causes he's an Avenger)

•Clint and Natasha Barton(cause they're Avengers too)

That's all the adults that live here, add their kids in and it's crazy here.

•Derek Banner(who normally just stays in the lab the whole time)

•Viktoria(who I have to admit is scary)

Then •Me and then,

•Tasha Stark

Tasha is without a doubt the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Except she doesn't care about me at all. Well, not in the way i do. And to all my other fellow friendzoners, I'm so sorry, it feels like crap, I know. And hopefully she never finds out about this blog, or else I'm dead. Or in prison. Or worse. If that's possible. Maybe not. Well, I've been rambling on, sorry bout that. Anyway, bye for now.'

I pressed enter, and closed my computer. She really doesn't care about me that much, I sighed. Sure we're best friends, but she could never love me. I'm highly positive of that. Really highly positive. I guess I'll just remain friendzoned forever. My phone beeped. I knew it was her, she's the only that ever talks to me. I picked up my phone and read the text.

'Bored. Wanna do anything? -TS'

I quickly typed back,

'Course. And I wanted to tell you something. -AR'

Her reply came quickly, like she was just sitting around doing nothing.

'Alright. Central Park in ten minutes? -TS'

'Perfect. See you there. -AR'

I stood up and slipped my phone in my pocket. I made up my mind that I was going to tell her. What her reaction was going to be, i hade no idea. I could only hope for the best.

A few minutes later, I pulled up to Central Park, I took off my helmet, then switched my bike off. I put my helmet on the seat then I went to go find Tasha. Soon I saw her. Her silky smooth, dark brown hair. Her beautiful green eyes. Her curves. I tried my best not to get lost in her beauty. "hey," she said, coming up to me, smiling her flawless grin. "hi," I said, smiling back. "wanna go find somewhere to sit?" I suggested. "sure. Why not." she replied, smiling wider. My stomach fluttered, Not a new feeling. We walked over to the nearest bench, and sat. The summer air coming over us like a wave. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Then, I said,"Tasha, there's something I wanted to tell." She turned around and looked at me, her green eyes looking into my blue. "yeah, okay." she smiled again. I sighed,"I- ummmmmm I- I love you." I stammered, breathless. She looked surprised. Not good surprised. Bad surprised. I guess the feelings aren't mutual. She didn't say anything, she just stared at the ground. After a while she whispered,"I've got to go." she stood up. "Please Tasha," I said standing up, grabbing her arm. She so focused on getting her out of my grip, she didn't notice when I got closer to her. Once she did, she tried backing away again. "Aaron stop. Let me go." she said, fiercely. I pulled her closer to me. She struggled again. "let go of me!" she yelled, probably forget that we were in Central Park with thousands of other people. This didn't go as planned. I let go of her arm, she runs from me, the sound of her sobs still present in my ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, please read and review! I'm new here so please be nice! **

**I own some of the character not all. **

Tasha's POV

I ran from Central Park, not knowing what to do, what to think. Not knowing anything. I had no idea where I was going. I don't care. I didn't want to believe my ears. This couldn't be happening. I didn't want this. I don't care what Aaron felt. I can't be happy about this. Even though, way down I'm cheering. He knows I like someone else. And I'd choose James over Aaron any day. Including today. I needed to go home. I just need to go home to my tower. I need it. I stopped running, trying to figure out where I was. Turns out my feet and brain where thinking the same thing, because I was only two blocks away from my house. I say house. I mean tower. Big tower. I run to it. Getting into the elevator, hoping no one else will get on. Once the elevator reached my level, I quickly told JARVIS not to let anyone on this floor and I curled up on the couch, trying to figure out everything.

A few hours later, I woke with a start. I realized I was asleep. My hair was everywhere and my eyes were red and puffy. I ask JARVIS if anyone tried to get in. "Mr. Rogers has been waiting for 3 hours."

I sigh. "alright let him in."I said, walking towards the elevator doors. Cause I know who I want.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron's POV

Well, that didn't go as planned. At all. I needed to talk to her. Maybe I was pushing it. But I /need/ to talk to her. I walked back to my bike, escaping the mutters and whispers of onlookers. I pushed my helmet on and started driving back to Stark Tower. I soon reached it, then I got off my bike and walked inside, into the elevator. I pushed the button to her floor. Tasha has her own floor cause she's the princess of this tower. When I reached her level, JARVIS said, "Ms. Stark does not wish to see anyone at the moment, Mr. Rogers." I nodded, "I guess I'll just have to wait." I sat down in the elevator, waiting. A few hours later, the doors slide open, revealing Tasha. Her hand on her hips. She walked towards me, grabbing my shirt collar, pulling me out the elevator. She let go, and turned so I couldnt see her. Then, she slapped me right across the face. I grabbed my face in pain and surprise. I sputtered. "wh-wh- what was that for?!"

"that was for trying to kiss me in public. And this," she said moving closer to me, her voice softening,"'and this is for making me fall madly in love with you." then she was kissing me. Her arms around my neck, standing on the tips of her toes. I didn't realize what was happening till she pulled away.


	4. Chapter 4

Tasha's POV

He seemed not to realize what was happening. I thought he was smarter than this. When I pulled away, he just stared at me. I was confused. Wasn't he supposed to like it? Embrace it? When he didn't do anything, I told him to get out. But he wouldn't. "Aaron get out."

"no, Tash. I wont. I can leave something I just found. Not something as beautiful as you."

I gulped, shocked. Guys don't normally say stuff like that these days. Especially so me. Normally, guys say I'm sexy and that's all they care about. They don't care about anything else about me. Just how I look and my kissing skills. But Aaron wasn't like that. He cared more about everything else. I nodded at him, not knowing what to say. Then he came closer to me, putting one of his hands at the top of my neck, gently. I looked at his eyes, suddenly getting lost in blue. He filled in the space between us, our lips met. At first, it was slow like he didn't know what he was doing, but soon we kissed faster, and more madly, crazy. We both didn't hear the elevator doors opening. But we did both hear Aaron's dad shout.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve's POV

"Hey JARVIS, where's Aaron?"

The disembodied voice replied, "he's up on Tasha's floor, Mr. Rogers."

As usual. He's always up there. It bothered me a bit. I rolled my eyes, and got in the elevator. The doors slid closed, I pushed the button to her floor. The elevator started rising. What could they be doing up there all the time? I get they're friends and all, but what if... The elevator dinged and the doors opened. And there they were, just as I feared. "AARON!" I shouted, my blood starting to boil.

The quickly pulled away for each other, Tasha pushing her hair in front of her face. Aaron acted cool. "oh hi...dad. What's up?"

"AARON CARTER ROGERS!"

"oh crap." he whispered. "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?"

"something you never did before you were married!" he shouted back. "don't you dare talk to me like that!"

"why,dad? Why?! Why can't I live like normal people and not like someone in the forties?!" Tasha quickly disappeared from the scene, her door closing quietly. "I love her, dad. I don't want to think about it for 70 years." he voice, softening. "but that doesn't mean you can go around kissing in public!"

"this isn't public!"

"it's close enough!"

"woah, there guys," Tony said, coming out of no where. "JARVIS said you guys were killing each other up here."

"do you even know what they were doing!?" I yelled, turing to him now. He shook his head. "they were... They were... They were kissing, Tony." I sputtered. "really? Good for you Aaron."

"what?! No! No, Tony! Not good for Aaron!"

"what's wrong with that? He's just being a normal teenager. Let him live a little."

"but-...but..Tony!"

"Steve, it's fine. They're not stupid. Nothing will happen. There will be no 16 and pregnant stars in this tower. Especially, my daughter. We can trust them. Come on. Let them have some fun."

Then he walked back into the elevator, I was going to reply but I knew it couldn't be helped, so I had to follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron's POV

Once my dad and Tony left, I realized Tasha had left. I walked over to her room and knocked on her door. She slowly open it. "come on out, Tash. They left." I tell her quietly. She slipped out of her room. "sorry, I would've stayed but there has been too many fights between my parents,"she quietly said. I nodded, then wrapped my arms around her. "I love you." I whispered into her hair, when I kissed the top of her head. She quickly looked up to me, slightly blushing. "I love you too." she said, quietly. So, I guess the plan didn't go as badly planned as I thought.

**Okay so I'm done with Taaron and next is a whole bunch of fluff. So be ready. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This is sorta a crossover and it's going to get extremely fluffy. **

Derek's POV

In Stark Tower, you see tons of insanely famous people. I've met so many really famous people. Most people know who my dad is but not my mom. My dad is Dr. Bruce Banner, or the Hulk. But he hasn't Hulked out in about three years. My mom is Darcy Lewis. She's not really important, I guess. Anyway, I'm the youngest person to major in chemistry. I plan on becoming a Phd. I'm only 18 and I'm half way through medical school already. Tasha is the only person that's almost as smart as me. Yeah, I know I sound like I'm boasting about it, but it's true. There's no one I can really boast to, I guess. Except Morgan. Morgan is a mutant at Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. She's my best friend. And she's totally crazy. Like literally. She's crazy. She let me do some testing on her, and it just proves it. But, god I love that girl. She doesn't realize it, but that's just because she is usually talking about some random thing she noticed. Once I even tried to kiss her. She didn't care. I don't think she even noticed. She just kept on talking. I'm the only one she ever talks to besides her friend, Rylee. When they're together, they're like the mad tea party. Rylee saying random stuff, mainly to herself and Morgan just staring around at things with her big, brown eyes. They're both crazy. I've always wanted to tell Morgan about how I feel, but I think it would scare her. She normally gets scared about things like that. But, hopefully, she wont be too scared when I go to the mansion and tell her.

I got into my car, after I kicked Tasha and Aaron out the back seat, their hair in every possible direction, so I know what they were doing, I started the engine and started driving to the mansion. It's a pretty long drive. Well, seeing as it's not even in New York City, it makes sense. A truck speeded past me on the highway. I had no idea what I was going to say to her,but I'll think of something.

When I reached the mansion, I saw the truck that passed me on the road. That was probably Logan coming back from the tower. When I walked in, Tasha and Aaron were there and not looking like they had just made out in the back of my car. "To bad Diana didn't come," Tasha was saying. "I can drive, you know." I said. "Diana! Hey!" Tasha said, sounding a bit nervous like she had did something wrong.

"what did you do?"

"oh.. Umm I have insulted Morgana and she like freaked out or something."

"Tasha... Why? What did you say?"

"just stuff. Go find her and talk to her. She needs her strong, lover green man, now."

I rolled my eyes. "shut up." I said, quietly as I rushed up stairs to Morgan's room.


	8. Chapter 8

Morgan's POV

I heard a car pull up in the mansion's drive. My heart raced. Maybe he came today. I haven't seen him in such a long tim- look! A flutterby! It's outside! Derek and I used to watch flutterbies. But he hasn't been coming down here a lot. I miss him. He's so nice to me. And he has pretty eyes. Maybe he came today. I ran down the stairs to where who ever came was. When I saw it was Tasha,Aaron and Tori, I quickly asked, "did Derek come with you?"

Unfortunately, it was Tasha who answered. "nope, sorry greenette." Gosh. I hate it when she calls me that.

"oh.. Okay" I say, trying to smile. I sank down to sit where I was just standing. "I don't get why you like him so much." Tasha said, piercing my thoughts. I ignored her, hoping she would shut up. But of course she didn't. Her words just went over my head, mumbles in the background. "love seems to be in the air." she said, her words finally reaching my brain. "oh, do you mean you and Aaron?" I snapped back. Tasha blushed. They weren't officially together. But many people didn't fail to notice their make out sessions. It took her a minute to think of a come back.

"no. Of course not. I was talking about you and Derek. You guys seem extremely close."

Derek. I didn't love him. He's just a friend. Just a really really good friend. That's all.

"we're just friends." I mumble.

"mmhmm. Riiight. But anyway, if you did love him, it's not like the feelings mutual. You really should be in an asylum. You're that crazy."

Then I snapped. How dare she talk to me like that! "sure. Maybe I do love him! And maybe he doesn't love me back! But that doesn't mean I'm not human and have feelings! Sure at the Tower you can talk all you want about other people! But not here! I'm sick and tired of you making fun of me all the time! I have feelings too!" and with that I ran back up to the stairs, tears trying to escape my eyes. Tasha looked shocked. I haven't talked that much in front of her. I ran into my room, slamming the door behind me. I sank to the ground. Tears finally escaping my eyes, racing down my cheeks. I didn't even hear a small knock on my door. I only felt someone put their arms around me.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek's POV

When I reached Morgan's room, I quietly knocked on the door, praying for her to open it. But she never did. So, I open the door quietly. She was lying on the floor, her green hair covering her face, her body shaking with sobs. I quickly reacted, sitting down next to her, and pulling her in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her. I stroked her hair, kissed the top of her head, and whispered,"Hello beautiful." She looked at me suddenly scared. She gasped and tried to get out of my grip. She looked scared. So so scared. It hurt me to see her like this. It hurt me even more when I knew it was my fault for causing the fear. I let her go and she slid off my lap, still staring at me. "what are you doing here?" she asked me, softly.

"I came to see you. Why were you crying?"

"Tasha. She said some things about you."and even softer she said," about you."

"well, I have something I want to tell you."

"me too"

"you first." I insisted.

"I-...I... I love y-"

Before she could finished her sentence, I brought her lips to mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck, sitting back on my lap. We pulled away, breathing heavily. "I love you too," I smile at her. She grins back, tear tracks still visible on her cheeks. I wipe her checks, smudging the tracks. "You look beautiful." I tell her after some silence. Her smile faltered. "no one's ever said that to me." she replies, looking at the floor.

"well, I'm not like everyone else."

"no, you're not."

"and I love you with all my heart."

"me too." She grinned up at me. Perfect and beautiful.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading my stmet it means a lot to me! My friend** _Badwolf221B_ **is writing a story I y'all would like! Thanks again! **

Tori's POV

God! I hate that girl! She keeps on pestering me about everything! About my parents! About my guns! About John! That's what made me the most mad. She's always teasing me about John. He's my best friend! Nothing else. People are stupid. Well, at least Tasha is. I should just shoot her now. I need to get out of this tower. The only other place I can go is to the mansion. John will be there and I can talk to him.

John's been my friend for like 10 years now. I remember when I first met him. When I was 6, we were all taken to Xavier's school. We were getting a tour, I was scared of all the people there, so I slipped away from everyone, trying to find a quiet place. I had been walking around for quiet awhile, when I found that in one of the room, a boy around my age was in, sitting against the wall on the opposite side of the room. He was playing with fire or something, I couldn't tell from where I was. I walked a little closer, intrigued by the orange glow of whatever he was playing with. "whatcha ya doin'?" I asked, standing over him. "playing," he said, making a fireball grow larger and smaller. I was mesmerized by it. I sat down next to him. "who are you?" he asked, not losing concentration on what he was doing. "Tori Barton," I said, looking at him,"who are you?"

"John Allerdyce," he replied, finally looking at me. His blond hair looked burnt at the end. I giggled. "what?" he asked.

"you're hair looks burnt, that's all."

"well, I did burn it yesterday, on accident. I still can't really control my powers."

I nodded.

Then I heard someone call my name, "I guess I'll see you later." I said, getting up from my sitting position.

"yeah, see ya," he said, making another fireball.

After that, we became really good friends and I go there pretty often. Today I need to go over. I need someone to rant to. I just need...him. I ran down to the garage and jump in my car. Starting the engine and backing out, heading for the mansion.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry it's a short chapter **

John's POV

I went downstairs, trying to avoid everyone. I went into one of the rooms, when I realized it was the same room that I met Tori in. It's weird that my feet lead me here. I thought back to when we first met, we were tiny. My best friend, a ginger spy. Yeah, I make good friends.

I've always thought she looked pretty. I even told her once, when we were like 11.

"I think you look pretty," I blurted, quickly covering my mouth with my hand. She blushed deeply,"thanks." I nearly kicked myself after that. Blurting out like that. Even though it's what I thought it was a stupid move.

There are some couples in the tower that you know are going to get married. There's Bobby and Rogue, the new couple Derek and Morgan, Kitty and Pete, Rylee is just going to end up being an old tea lady, and then there's me. I always hoped I would have a girlfriend and eventually get married, have a family. But I've never had a girlfriend in my entire life, so the chances are slim.

I've always liked Tori. But as we grew up, I've liked her more and more. Sometimes I even have daydreams about her. Us. But that's never happening. Never ever. We're just friends. Just friends. But I don't want to be just friends.


	12. Chapter 12

**Another really short chapter. SoWwy. **

John's POV

I was in deep thought, when Tori came in. "hey," she said, smiling,"I thought I'd find you in here."

"did you?" I ask.

"course."

She sat down next to me. "so why are you here?" I ask.

"Tasha," she said, harshly.

I nodded understanding. Tasha can drive people up the wall.

She scooted a bit closer to me. My heart beat faster.

"what's wrong?," she asked, as if she heard his heart race.

"nothing. It's just.. Remember what I told you when we were like 11?"

"yeah, you said I was pretty."

"I still think that now, just more than pretty," I lowered my voice," I think you're beautiful." Ugh! I'm going to kill myself for saying that!

"well," she said, looking away from me,"I think you're handsome." My heart skipped a beat.

"re-really?" I stammered.

"course," she smiled at me.

With out even thinking about it, I brought my face close to hers. Our foreheads touching. Then, I kissed her, it was far better than what I imagined. She smiled against my lips. As if this what she's always wanted too.


	13. Not really a chapter

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted anything in foooorevvvveeerrr. But I'm sorta back. Woo! Anyway, this story is just going to be used for like one-shots and stuff. And if you have any requests for stories, let me know! Anyway, that's all I have to say. Byyyyyeee!**

**-BaconCake**


End file.
